


August, frozen.

by hereticpop



Category: SMAP
Genre: And I mean light, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, summer heat-inspired porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: “Hold the position.”It's hot. They fuck.





	August, frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the cliché: summer heat is killing me and frying my brain so here's a quickly scribbled heat-inspired piece of porn for your pleasure. contains obligatory ice.

“Hold the position.”

Goro is on his hands and knees on the bed. It’s not the most difficult position to hold, which makes him suspect Takuya has something extra up his sleeve. (Not his literal sleeve; neither of them is wearing any clothes.) He can hear something clinking like glass, but holding the position means he’s not allowed to turn around to look. The mattress dips on his left side and Takuya is hovering over him.

“Don’t move,” he warns again, just before pressing something hard between Goro’s shoulder blades. It takes a second to kick in, then the searing sensation makes Goro jerk and cry out.

It’s ice.

“I said don’t move.”

“Takuya,” Goro is panting already from the effort not to shiver. “It’s cold.”

“You were the one complaining it was too hot to fuck today.” He can practically hear the smug smile in Takuya’s voice. “Don’t drop the ice,” he adds in his commanding voice that never fails to make Goro’s cock harden. Then he lets go of the ice, leaving it in the dip of Goro’s back.

Goro can’t help the soft groan that escapes his lips.

It’s hot. Even hotter since Takuya turned off the air-conditioning. The blinds on the windows are half-way down, keeping the room shady, but still letting in glimpses of the blazing sunshine. Goro’s skin seems to be radiating heat, the creases of his bent legs sticky with sweat.

The ice is melting.

He can feel the water pooling and then the first chilly drop runs down his spine, going off course around his ribs and dripping into the mattress. Then another. And another. He’s breathing heavily, trying to hold in the need to tremble, both due to arousal and the tingling of his oversensitive skin. The drops of water turn into rivulets, steadily painting a cold wet web on his back. He’s got goosebumps.

“You’re doing great,” Takuya tells him.

“I don’t know how long I can–a-ah!” he breaks off with a whimper when Takuya touches his ass. With ice cold hands.

“You can,” Takuya says. He has lube on his fingers. Goro braces himself for what he knows is coming, but he still makes an embarrisingly high-pitched noise when Takuya slips one cold finger inside.

He doesn’t drop the ice off his back, though.

“Takuya, _please_.” He’d be disappointed if Takuya listened to him right away, and yet his pleading moans are genuine. He doesn’t quite get it himself, but it doesn’t matter.

Takuya gets it. Slowly, he works his finger in and out, in and out, and when it warms up from Goro’s body, he adds another, freshly chilled with the rest of the ice he’s keeping in a glass (Goro has worked out as much from the sounds). Goro is making continuous noises at this point, frustrated and aching to rock his hips back, but not wanting to risk the ice cube slipping off. There’s a reward if he can keep it. If he drops it, Takuya will come up with another elaborate torture and won’t let him come for a long time.

“More?” Takuya asks sweetly, gently massaging right there where Goro needs him to, but it’s just not enough.

“Nngh,” is all Goro can utter in reply. He needs needs _needs_ but he doesn’t know what.

“Hey,” Takuya says, leaning over, “it’s almost gone.”

“What,” Goro asks, and then he’s the one melting, he’s the one dripping into the mattress, wet and hot and cold and sticky, as Takuya presses his hot soft mouth to the ice-burned hole in his back and kisses off the rest of the melted cube.

“I’ve got you.” Takuya wraps one arm around Goro’s chest, helping him lie down on his stomach. “Want me to fuck you now?”

“Please,” Goro says.


End file.
